


Day At The Beach

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Ash Ketchum's Harem [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Childbirth, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Incest, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Ash's girls get a reunion of sorts, and Delia goes into labor.





	Day At The Beach

It’s been a couple months now since most of Ash’s girls had their children, and he hasn’t had a chance to look at them out of their clothes in that time, not even once. His mother has done what she can to keep him distracted while they have the chance to recover from childbirth, both to avoid a repeat and, with Misty overseeing it, get back into shape and get their bodies back.

Now, the Ketchum family are taking a trip to Pallet Beach for the day, and are fortunate to have it mostly to themselves, with the area being fairly empty. The girls go into the changing rooms, but when they come out, they are wearing bathrobes concealing them, as they aren’t quite ready to show off the fruits of their labors just yet. Delia, on the other hand, is wearing a bikini that shows off her large baby bump, which looks ready to pop.

She knows that her daughters are ready to end their abstinence, and offers to watch over the children while they have fun and play with Ash.

The five of them go off to the ocean, wading into the water until it is about hip deep, before Misty summons her Gyardos and has it encircle them. This creates a fairly stable pool of water for them, and also keeps others away from them and blocks out anyone’s view of them, keeping them completely secure and isolated, should anyone actually come to their stretch of the beach.

Once they’re completely encircled, the girls finally discard their robes, letting them float in the water and letting Ash get a good look at their bodies. Thanks to nearly daily swims, none of them have even a trace of pregnancy weight left on them, and thanks to their new swimsuits, Ash nearly faints as the blood quickly rushes to his face and his cock.

Misty has kept it sporty like always, with a pale yellow racer suit, whereas May is wearing a pink bikini that, while being frilly, still shows off her chest quite a bit. Dawn wears a light blue bikini with a dark blue lacy trim, and Iris wears a purple tankini that hugs what little curves she has, and that she hopes makes her look a little more mature. Ash is rendered absolutely speechless, by how good they look and how good the bathing suits look on them, especially after not seeing them for so long.

The four of them all grin widely at his reaction to seeing them like this, proud that their efforts have more than paid off. They bring out the sunblock they brought with them, with May saying that it’s time to apply it to one another, and Ash has to watch while they rub it all over each other, dragging out the process and making it as sensual as possible, all to tease him further.

Misty rubs it on May, and May lets out soft moans as the cool lotion is rubbed all over her back. Once May is coated, she begins rubbing lotion onto Iris, while Dawn rubs lotion on Misty, and by the time Iris is massaging Dawn’s shoulders, the girls have gotten Ash so hot and bothered that he doesn’t know how he’s managed to contain himself up to this point. Of course, the girls have gotten a bit too into their own teasing as well, and all of them are ready to get on with things, rather than teasing him further.

They all decide unanimously that Iris will get the first turn with Ash, since she was the one who had to endure the roughest labor. “You’ll be the first to be granted your MILF card,” Dawn says with a laugh, as her and the other two girls hold up Iris, keeping her in a reclining position, allowing Ash easy access to fuck her. They peel off the bottoms of her tankini to expose her pussy to him, and he’s eager to position himself, sinking down into her with a moan.

“Wow,” he says, “you’re little kid pussy is just as tight as ever.”

Iris pouts and says, “How can you still say I have a little kid pussy when I’ve pushed out a full term baby?”

Rather than answering her, he leans in to wrap his lips around one of her nipples, suckling at it and draining the milk from her breast until there is nothing left. Without hesitating, he switches to her other breast, draining it just as quickly before he looks up at her with a grin.

“Your itty bitty kiddy titties can barely hold any milk at all,” he says. “You know that a mother shouldn’t act so childish, right?”

“I’d like to see you try to give birth if I was the boy and you were the girl, and-”

Before she has the chance to finish her sentence, Ash’s seed shoots inside of her suddenly as he comes, and the familiar sensation that she’s been missing too much sends her into an orgasm, her first real one in a very long time. Needless to say, it’s been long overdue, and she moans as she is overwhelmed by it. He gives her a chance to recover even though he catches his breath long before she does, and then it’s time for the next girls to get their turn.

Misty and Dawn had nearly equal labor difficulties, so it is decided that Ash will switch off between fucking them, playing a little sperm roulette with their pussies. They embrace one another, giving him access to both of their pussies so that he can fuck them in turn. He starts with Misty, fucking her for a few thrusts before switching off to Dawn, and doing the same thing. Both of them are soon left moaning and desperate for more of him, the brief times he’s inside of them only teasing them and leaving them in need.

“Come inside me first,” Misty urges him. “You know you want to give it to me first!”

But as soon as he switches to Dawn, she croons, “No, give it to me instead, Ash! I’ve been waiting so patiently, so please fill me right up!”

With both of them trying to coax him to give it to them first, it’s always tempting to just stay inside one of them for a little bit longer, just long enough to blow his load for the second time, but he maintains his willpower and continues to give them both even attention as he feels his pleasure mounting, knowing that his second climax can’t be too far off now. And it doesn’t take him long, fucking both of them little by little, before he comes inside of the first lucky girl.

Misty is sent into an orgasm, much like Iris was, once she feels Ash coming inside of her, and she’s overwhelmed by the pleasant familiarity of it all. He gives her the chance to recover just as he did with Iris, but hopes that she bounces back quickly, since he has to start the game back up to see if Dawn will soon be just as lucky as Misty was.

Once she’s caught her breath, he pulls out and pushes inside of Dawn, picking up where he left off.

Dawn lets out a wail of distress the first time he switches off to Misty, crying, “That’s no fair! She had her turn so you should just focus on me!”

“Sorry,” Misty teases, but this is just how the game works! Isn’t that right, Ash?”

“You guys did want to play it like this,” he says with a smirk, not giving into Dawn’s demands even though it is tempting to just outright fuck her.

“You can just give it to me again,” Misty begs, trying to coax it out of him once more.

“No, no, no! Don’t be unfair!” Dawn protests, doing what she can to try to get him to give it to her whenever he’s inside of her. Even so, it’s a fun competition, and, as much as she wants to win this round, she’s just enjoying being able to fuck him again, after waiting for so long. Though she supposes she could do without being teased so much.

Eventually, he slams inside of her with a moan, spilling his seed, and not mentioning that, as soon as he felt his orgasm coming on, that he quickly switched off just to be fair. As much as he enjoys being a tease, he knows that Dawn has been waiting patiently and wants to give her what he can.

All the while, May watches all of this impatiently. She knows that it’s only fair that she has to wait until the end, having had the easiest labor, but it seems to take forever, watching the other three get turns before her. By the time he finally comes inside of Dawn, she feels like she’s been waiting an eternity for her chance to fuck him again. And, as soon as he pulls out of Dawn, she lunges for him, practically tackling him as she latches onto him, sinking onto his cock and riding him with abandon.

She’s shoved him down into the water, not paying attention to the fact that he can’t keep his head above it, and can’t get ahold of himself to try to get up with her holding him down and riding him like this. It’s fortunate that the other girls are there to help him, or else May might have drowned him in her lust. But, then again, if the other girls weren’t there then May wouldn’t have been driven to this point to begin with.

Whatever the case, it’s all thanks to the other three that he’s able to get his head above water and not drown while May fucks him. She doesn’t take long, after all the anticipation of being forced to watch him have his way with the other girls, and as she works her hips against his, she’s brought closer and closer, until she is the first to come, though that brings him to orgasm as well.

After that, they all decide to take some time breathe, the five of them relaxing in the water for a little bit before relocating to even more shallow water. There, Ash lays back in the wet sand where Misty squats over his mouth, Iris rides his cock, and Dawn and May let him finger them with either hand. While Misty rides his face, she takes that opportunity to empty her bladder, claiming that this is appropriate revenge for the pain they all went through giving birth to his children. They alternate locations, each girl getting a turn at each location, which means that each girl gets the chance to use his mouth as a urinal.

After Misty comes May, and then Iris, and finally, Dawn, all four of them enjoying each turn that they get with his mouth, cock, or hands. At different times, their brought to multiple orgasms, and they still go for more, starved after waiting for so long. Any time anyone is lucky enough to receive a load from him, the others tease them and claim to be jealous, though that just means they have to work that much harder for more.

It’s easy to lose track of time, having so much fun like this at the beach, but eventually, they know that they have to go back to check on their children. However, when they get back, they see a strange expression on Delia’s face, and it’s only when they see how wet the sand is beneath her that they start to understand what’s going on.

“I was just about to call you all back,” she says. “I’m going to need some help. It seems I’ve just gone into labor.”

The girls do their best to keep calm, knowing that now they have to be there for her just like she was for them doing their labors, but first, they have to get everyone back to the house. They gather up the children and their stuff, managing to distribute it between themselves and Ash, so that Delia does not have to carry anything. May carries the least so that she can stay close to her, and offer her any support, should she need it.

They manage to make it back to the house without any incidents, and the girls exile Ash off to the nursery with their children, leaving him in charge of watching over them while they get Delia prepared to give birth to the twins. They lay her down on her bed, shutting the door and helping her get comfortable while getting her out of her bathing suit, and then, all they can do is wait for the babies to come.

Of course, they all remember the way she helped them keep calm during their labors, and now they all want to repay the favor. May and Dawn both go for a nipple, sucking gently at them and earning moans of pleasure from their honorary mother, while Iris nestles between her legs, sucking at her clit. Misty, being the oldest of the bunch, holds Delia’s hand and makes out with her from time to time, and waits for her to let them know when things change.

But for quite some time, things are mostly peaceful, with Delia only giving a few winces of pain, from time to time. For the most part, she just enjoys the attention she gets from all of her daughters, proud of how much they’ve learned from her in all the time that she’s truly been welcomed into their family, and since she’s welcomed them into hers. Things have changed so much since then, and their family has grown so much, and is about to get two new additions.

All in all, there isn’t much discomfort for her, and not nearly as much as there was as she waited for Ash to finally come into the world. Of course, back then, she didn’t have four dutiful girls doing all they could to make it comfortable and pleasant for her, but even so, she thinks that this labor would be easier on her anyway, especially considering she’s about to give birth to two babies. In fact, in the meantime, the girls are able to bring her to orgasm, even amidst what pain there is.

For a moment, the girls are confused, surprised that she can even get off at a time like this, but their confusion only causes them to pause for a few moments before they’re back to it, with even more diligence than before. Iris trails her tongue inside of Delia, teasing her clit, doing everything that she’s learned that she and the other girls love, hoping that she can bring her mother to another orgasm before the babies are ready, now seeing it as a bit of a challenge.

May and Dawn are both thinking along the same lines as they suck at her nipples. Both of them have their own techniques figured out, with Dawn having more of a focus on swirling her tongue along the hard point, sucking lightly to accentuate it, while May flicks her tongue and teases with it, sucking more heavily. Neither consider the fact that Delia is producing milk and that they’re draining her before the babies have a chance to. Fortunately, the babies will have a chance to drink from all of them anyway.

As for Misty, she has to pay more attention to how Delia is feeling, but she doesn’t let that get in the way of the passion of her kiss. She knows that there isn’t much that she can do to get Delia off on her own like this, but she still doesn’t discredit her own contributions. It’s an effort that all of them are sharing, and even if hers couldn’t stand alone, she’s sure that she’s still playing a big enough part.

And then Delia reaches a second orgasm, moaning into Misty’s mouth with delight, and then, not long after, she breaks the kiss to say, “It’s definitely time now…” With that, Misty has the other girls get out of the way for her, though the three of them only relocate to pick their old jobs back up- with the exception of Iris, who begins making out with Delia in Misty’s stead.

It isn’t long before Misty can see the head of the first twin, and she is there as Delia pushes, waiting until she is able to catch the twin and pull her gently, taking the screaming infant into her arms. Delia takes a moment to try to catch her breath, but then, it’s time for the second twin, so quickly after the first. May gets out of the way so that she the new baby can latch onto her breast, commenting, “Even I’m jealous of how easy that one was.”

The second twin comes easier, and Dawn moves out of the way for this baby to get her drink as well. Despite she and May taking a lot for themselves, there still seems to be plenty left for the twins. One of the babies resembles her mother, with soft brown hair, while the other proves to be the only one of Ash’s children to resemble him.

While feeding them, she says, “I’m surprised at how easy they both were. Ash gave me a much harder time, when he was born.”

“You really are lucky,” says May, shaking her head.

“I’m the one who should be saying that!” Iris protests. “I don’t think any of you have the right to complain.”

“Compared to her, I think we were all a little unlucky,” says Misty with a laugh.

“Now, now, let’s not start fighting over this,” Delia says teasingly. “How about we all take turns holding the new babies?”

And so, the twins are passed around with the girls, each given a drink from their breasts, as the girls plan to share the feedings with the twins as well. Fortunately, since there are only two this time, Iris has no trouble keeping up with her sisters. Delia has a chance to rest now, and once the feedings are over, Misty goes to fetch Ash, so that he can meet his new siblings and children.


End file.
